German's most important person
by Lana Snakebald
Summary: "França:O Prússia desapareceu!" "Áustria:Se existe alguém no mundo que pode trazer Prússia de volta é a Hungria" "Hungria:Por que preferiu fugir do que ficar com agente?" "Espanha:Eu não posso perder o Romano" "Itália:Eu estava esperando, Sacro Império"
1. O que é importante para ÁustriaHungria

As sombras cobriam toda a floresta a frente como um véu. Pouco se via do verde das árvores que eram fortemente chicoteadas pelo vento. E o único indício de que aquele céu tempestuoso e cheio de nuvens escuras fora azul algum dia, se mostrava apenas quando flashes de relâmpagos o acendia em tons de turquesa e púrpura numa fração de segundo.

Era a mesma cor daqueles olhos refletidos no vidro. O cenho franzido e o punho cerrado eram os dois únicos reflexos da aflição que o estava devorando por dentro. Ele que sempre fora um homem famoso por manter sua calma e compostura independente da situação. Se fosse movido por instintos, já teria quebrado aquela janela, pulado no jardim, montado seu cavalo e se infiltrado correndo dentro do bosque.

Roderich sentia a amargura de ficar na mansão, apenas esperando, arranhar sua garganta como uma lixa. E não conseguia deixar de sentir-se frustrado por isso, mesmo sabendo que tal sentimento era totalmente justificado. Sendo que, em algum lugar naquele bosque assombroso, engolidos pela tempestade, não estava só uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Mas, duas.

Ouviu três batidas na porta que já estava aberta. Apenas seus olhos moveram-se para ver quem era.

- Ahn... Bem... Se-senhor Áustria... Eu trouxe um pouco de chá. – disse o jovem rapaz italiano com os olhos baixos.

O jovem veneziano não era tão hábil em esconder seus sentimentos quanto ele. Mas, Áustria, já havia se acostumado com aqueles falsos sorriso e o olhar cabisbaixo de Itália. É claro que sua esposa conseguia sempre de alguma forma distraí-lo, e depois de muito tempo, o humor de Itália pareceu melhorar bastante. Mas, não era incomum vê-lo deprimido. E isso já perdurava por anos. Desde que aquele fatídico dia em que o Sacro Império Romano Germânico decidira deixar a casa dos Habisburgo.

- Pode deixar em cima da mesa Veneziano.

Ele o obedeceu colocando a bandeja de prata delicadamente sobre a escrivaninha. Pensou em ir até Áustria e olhar para a janela ao seu lado, mas sabia o que veria. E não entendia o que motivava o seu senhor a ficar diante daquela parede de vidro olhando sombras disformes do bosque que parecia se estender até o pé das montanhas. No entanto, caminhar sozinho por aquela casa imensa não o estava fazendo se sentir melhor.

- Ne... Nenhum deles voltou ainda, não é? – Feliciano perguntou timidamente. Seu mestre continuava parado em frente a janela com sua impecável postura formal, e não lhe deu nenhuma resposta. O mais jovem sentou-se numa poltrona com os joelhos e as mãos unidas. O olhar apreensivo ainda voltado para o chão. – Eles estão demorando demais... Senhor Áustria, não haveria outro jeito? A tempestade está muito forte e... Eu não queria que perdêssemos... – os dedos de suas mãos se entrelaçaram e se apertaram. -... Mais ninguém.

Um silêncio prolongado tomou conta do salão. O único som parecia ser o das gotas de chuva batendo contra o vidro e dos trovões que estouravam lá fora. Os ombros do austríaco fizeram um movimento suave como se tentassem se livrar da tensão. Ele via o menor refletido no vidro, mas não tirava os olhos da janela.

- Não se preocupe, Veneziano. – ele fez uma pausa. As duas mãos estavam juntas atrás das costas, uma segurando o pulso da outra. Os dedos se apertaram ao redor do pulso. Sentia que não estava dizendo aquilo em voz alta apenas para acalmar o italiano, mas também para acalmar a si mesmo. – Se existe alguém no mundo que pode trazer Gilbert de volta...

"... Esse alguém é Elisabeth."

Os cascos do cavalo batiam furiosamente contra a lama em galopes rápidos e quase desesperados. A respiração ofegante e bruta do animal estava tão cansada e ansiosa quanto a sua própria. As gotas grossas de chuva já haviam encharcado seu chapéu e a capa escura que ela usava. Os olhos verdes corriam por todo o cenário velozmente, investigando cada sombra e cada borrão de cor escura daquele bosque.

A cada minuto que se passava em que sua busca não se mostrava bem sucedida, os batimentos cardíacos e o medo da húngara pareciam aumentar. As sombras das árvores passavam em velocidade ao seu redor e ela esquivava-se dos troncos e pedras correndo em alta velocidade. O animal saltou um troco grande de uma árvore tombada com agilidade como se aquilo fosse uma corrida de obstáculos. Até que sua dona puxou as rédeas violentamente fazendo-o parar bruscamente a corrida, empinar e relinchar.

Elisabeth parou sobre uma colina íngreme e correu os olhos pelo vasto vale que se estendia abaixo. A mão enluvada apertou o a corda molhada das redás fazendo um barulho emborrachado. Procurar alguma coisa naquele escuro parecia inútil, mas seus olhos moviam-se como os de uma águia.

- Onde você está Gilbert? – murmurou ela, e como se obedecendo ao seu desejo um raio estourou no céu clareando tudo por um instante.

Aquela moça tinha o olhar mais guerreiro do que muitos homens. Seus cabelos castanhos encharcados estavam presos num rabo de cavalo caído no ombro. Ela sentia aquele sentimento que estava tentando reprimir subindo por sua garganta de novo. E com outro raio, o flash pareceu trazer de volta a lembrança do que havia acontecido não mais que três horas atrás:

"A tarde parecia que iria terminar tranqüila. Ela e Roderich estavam caminhando pela mansão de braços dados.

- Parece impossível, querido, mas, acho que você está ficando ainda mais habilidoso no violino. – dizia ela sorridentemente agarrando o braço do marido e apertando o rosto contra seu ombro. – Você não imagina como eu adoro vê-lo tocar.

Ele ria com o rosto ruborizado, não só pelos elogios mas também por sentir seu braço em meio aos seios volumosos da húngara.

- Bem, eu tenho que continuar fazendo isso direito, não é?

- sorria ele virando o rosto um pouco pro lado tentando esconder a vermelhidão de suas bochechas. – Porque afinal eu preciso de algo pra fazer com que você continue gostando de mim. Parece que eu morreria se não visse seu sorriso pelo menos uma vez por dia.

- Não diga isso Roderich! Eu continuaria gostando de você mesmo que você não fosse um músico tão bom. Apesar de não saber fazer mais nada...

Ele voltou-se olhando pra esposa com uma expressão aborrecida.

- Ah! Me desculpe por ser um mauricinho mimado que não sabe fazer nada. – disse ele beliscando a bochecha dela suavemente e fazendo-a rir.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. – Repentinamente algo chamou a atenção de Hungria, ela voltou seu rosto para a alta janela que se erguia ao seu lado e direcionou seu olhar para o céu. Ela parou de caminhar repentinamente.

A reação estranha de sua esposa chamou a atenção de Roderich, fazendo com que ele também parasse, fitando-a curiosamente.

- Elize? O que foi?

- Vai chover... - Ela levou a mão ao peito e suas sobrancelhas se curvaram numa expressão aflita. Roderich sentiu que aquela frase queria dizer muito mais do que realmente dizia. Pela forma como sua esposa o disse. Então ela voltou-se pra ele suspirando e passando a mão na própria bochecha. – Ora? Que estranho... De repente me veio um pressentimento tão ruim...

O austríaco preparava-se para falar alguma coisa quando os dois foram surpreendidos por um baque alto de madeira sendo quebrada. Ambos correram para o hall de entrada, e mesmo antes que chegassem lá já ouviam a voz ansiosa do homem chamando: "Áustria! Áustria!"

Quando chegaram à entrada se depararam com França, vestido em seus trajes tradicionais: o sobretudo azul e branco cheio de adornos dourados, os cabelos loiros presos por um laço vermelho junto a nuca. Ele arfava e a porta atrás dele, pelo qual Espanha, com seus trajes vermelhos da época, entrava apressadamente tentando impedir o francês.

- França! – exclamou Áustria.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Hungria com uma expressão aborrecida e os punhos já cerrados. Ela se aproximou de frança á passos firmes e o segurou com firmeza pelo colarim da blusa. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? O que pensam invadindo a nossa casa desse jeito? Não estão pensando em nos atacar de novo ,não é?

- Não é isso! – adiantou-se Espanha, visto que Francis ainda arfava e parecia estar se irritando com a atitude da húngara. – Senhorita Hungria, por favor acalme-se! Não se trata disso!

- E quanto á você, fique quieto aí! – disse Elisabeth soltando uma das mãos, apanhando a frigideira de sua cintura e apontando-a ameaçadoramente para o espanhol. – Onde está o Prússia? Sei que vocês dois não seriam capazes de tentar invadir nossa casa se isso não fosse idéia dele.

- Errado! - disse França livrando-se de Hungria e afastando dela. Sua expressão era um misto de raiva e preocupação. – É justamente esse o problema! Prússia desapareceu!

A informação pareceu largar uma espécie de descarga elétrica no corpo de Hungria e de Áustria. A húngara sentiu os joelhos tremerem e fraquejarem, mas manteve-se de pé. E depois de alguns segundos absorvendo aquilo, Áustria pôs-se na frente caminhando em direção ao francês.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Francis virou o rosto pro lado com os dentes trincados. Espanha aproximou-se de Áustria estendendo a mão para ele num gesto diplomático.

- Não sabemos onde ele está. – disse o espanhol. – A última vez que o vimos foi numa taberna na noite passada. Hoje pela manhã ele havia sumido. Já o procuramos em todos os lugares que conseguimos pensar, mas não o encontramos.

Elisabeth pareceu despertar do choque adiantou-se pra perto dos outros.

- É provável que ele tenha sido atacado! Talvez tenha sido capturado e seqüestrado por alguém! Tem um homem... O Império Turco Otomano...

- Não! – disse Francis com a frustração imprimida na voz. Ele colocou a mão na testa e suspirou. Quando falou de novo seu tom estava menos irritado. Na verdade, beirava o cansaço. – Não... Ele não foi seqüestrado e nem atacado.

- Já conhecemos o Turquia. – suspirou Antônio. – Não foi ele.

- A questão é que Gilbert já estava agindo estranho ontem à noite. – emendou o francês, tirando a mão no rosto ainda que seus olhos continuassem fitando o chão. – Na verdade ele andava esquisito já há algum tempo. E não tinha como ser diferente, não é? – ele disse cerrando os punhos. E então ergueu o rosto pra encarar o austríaco e a húngara. – Depois do casamento de vocês... Como acham que ele se sentiu?

- Isso não vem ao caso Francis! – disse o espanhol colocando a mão no ombro do loiro.

- É claro que vem!

- Não seja infantil França! – disse ele elevando a voz de uma forma que alguém tão calmo e tranqüilo como Antônio raramente fazia. A atitude pareceu surpreender o francês que voltou a virar o rosto desviando o olhar. Quando falou de novo o espanhol parecia mais compreensivo com o nervosismo do amigo – Não é culpa de ninguém...

Formou-se um silêncio incômodo no ambiente. Até que Roderich, com o queixo apoiado entre o polegar e o indicador suspirou com um olhar reflexivo.

- Entendo... Então me parece que ele saiu por vontade própria.

- Não dá pra saber pra onde ele foi ou no que pode estar pensando. – disse Antônio cerrando o punho. – Eu e França ficamos preocupados que ele queira fazer alguma besteira.

Hungria se encolheu segurando os próprios braços e tremeu levemente com a sentença. Ela trincou os dentes e voltou-se para os dois com ansiedade e nervosismo.

- Isso... Isso é mesmo possível?

- É difícil saber o que ele está pensando. – disse França apreensivo.

- Não queremos invadir suas terras, mas... – emendou Espanha. – Ainda não o procuramos aqui por perto. Achamos que talvez seja possível que ele esteja nas redondezas... E considerando a ligação dele com vocês...

Elisabeth ainda parecia como Espanha e França que fitavam os dois com ansiedade e preocupação. Ela apertou fortemente os próprios braços encolhendo os ombros e baixando a cabeça. Por mais que estivesse preocupada, sabia o que isso poderia significar pra Áustria.

- Muito bem. – disse o austríaco depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. – Vocês tem minha permissão pra vasculhar minhas terras e até as minhas fronteiras se quiserem. A casa de Prússia também fica perto. Ele não deve estar muito longe. – França e Espanha pareceram surpresos com a facilidade que Áustria havia concedido o pedido. Mas agradeceram silenciosamente com a cabeça e saíram apressadamente para aprontar os cavalos. E no silêncio que foi deixado o salão, a húngara sentiu as mãos de seu marido tocarem seus ombros tensos. – Vá também Elizabeth.

Ela voltou-se pra ele espantada com o que tinha ouvido e encontrou aquela expressão compreensiva do homem que ela amava.

- O... O que você está dizendo Roderich? – ela disse cruzando os braços e virando o rosto. – Não tem por que eu procurar aquela pessoa, não é? Depois de todo o problema que ele já nos causou. Não fique falando como se nós devêssemos nos preocu...

- Elize – ele interrompeu ela com um toque em seu rosto. Quando ela voltou a olhar pra ele seu olhar de safira estava firme e determinado através das lentes de seus óculos. –Não pense que ele é importante só pra você. Não podemos deixar o Itália sozinho em casa. E eu posso aguentar esperar melhor do que você agüentaria... Vá.

Ela fitou-o por alguns instantes. Sentiu os olhos marejarem brevemente e para suprimir seus próprios sentimentos ela jogou-se em seus braços. Ele a envolveu apertando-a afetuosamente e acariciando seus cabelos castanhos. E assim que a soltou ela se lançou porta a fora a caminho do estábulo dando ordens aos empregados para que Le trouxessem seu terno branco e sua capa."

Agora a húngara estava sob a tempestade, naquela floresta sombria. As gotas de chuva pingavam da aba de seu chapéu. Ela trincou os dentes.

"O que você tem na cabeça, seu idiota?" pensou fazendo o cavalo dar a curva e começando um galope rápido em meio ás arvores de novo. Ela segurava as rédeas com firmeza e curvava-se sobre o pescoço do animal incentivando-o a correr mais. "Fazendo com que eu e Áustria tenhamos que nos preocupar com você desse jeito! Se você se sentia assim... Se estava se sentindo sozinho por nossa causa..."

Ela fechou os olhos com força e baixou a cabeça. A tempestade a golpeava ferozmente enquanto ela galopava. Ela puxou a rédea do cavalo fazendo-o empinar. Não se sabia se o que molhava seu rosto era chuva ou lágrimas.

- Por que você não se juntou a nós? Por que preferiu fugir a ficar com agente? GILBERT!

...


	2. Uma amizade importante para os três

- Gilbert! – chamava o Espanhol fazendo uma concha sonora com as mãos.

Um trovão ribombou. Iluminando o francês montado no cavalo poucos metros á sua frente.

- Gilbert! – chamava França. Antônio si quer sabia que ele conseguia gritar tão alto. – Gilbert! Gilbert!

- Não adianta. – disse aproximando-se do outro, aproveitando que o havia encontrado com o último flash do relâmpago. – Está muito escuro Francis. Não tem como nós o encontrarmos assim.

O loiro correu os olhos pelo cenário ao redor com o cenho franzido. A frustração o invadia a medida que se via obrigado á aceitar que Antônio estava certo. Ele mal conseguia enxergar as árvores á mais de cinco metros á sua frente.

França baixou a cabeça, por alguma razão estava arfando. Nem havia percebido que estava cansado. Ele tirou um lenço do bolso e enxugou seu rosto.

- Vamos continuar. – disse e girou o cavalo pra uma direção aleatória em meio as árvores.

O espanhol suspirou e o seguiu.

- Ouça Francis, eu sei como você está se sentindo, ma...

- Não, Antonio. – interrompeu o francês lançando-lhe um olhar ferino que assustou Espanha. – Você não sabe não.

França era conhecido por seu sorriso bobo e por suas atitudes irônicas e pervertidas. Lembrava-se dele como uma pessoa alegre e cômica. Aquela expressão séria de Francis não era típica dele. E chegava a ser intimidadora.

Antônio suspirou tomando coragem e lançou o cavalo na frente do amigo impedindo-o de continuar. Seu olhar verde contrastado com a pele morena também estava firme e determinado.

- Não estamos preparados pra isso Francis! Está escuro e não podemos ficar andando por aqui tão despreocupadamente. Se nos separarmos, e você ficar perdido sozinho nessa floresta... Entenda! Estamos perto das fronteiras de muitos países. Não viemos preparados pra batalha nenhuma, se você ou algum de nós for atacados nós...

- Entenda você Antônio! – disse o francês elevando a voz. – Eu e Gilbert não somos como você!

- Se isso tem a ver com a nossa aliança...

- É claro que tem a ver com a nossa aliança! Mais do que com a nossa aliança, tem a ver com a nossa amizade! E com o fato de você não se importar mais!

-Não se atreva a falar que eu não me importo Francis Bonnefoy! – disse Espanha exprimindo uma fúria atípica de seu comportamento coma voz elevada. Dessa vez, era o espanhol que assustou Francis com seus gritos. – Eu lutei ao lado de vocês! Bebi com vocês e nos divertimos muito juntos! Não pense que não valorizo o que se formou entre nós! Mesmo que nossa união tenha sido inesperada... Mesmo que eu nem quisesse me juntar a vocês dois no começo... – sua voz foi baixando aos poucos, e logo ao invés de fúria ele estava falando com afeição. Espanha baixou o olhar. – Eu não esperava que fosse ser tão legal. Pode ter começado só com uma aliança e... Pode ser que você e Gilbert tenham me forçado a fazer a maioria daquelas coisas. Mas, isso deixou de se tratar de lutas entre países e negociações há muito tempo!

As palavras e a expressão de Antônio foram capazes de amolecer o coração do francês mais rápido do que se esperava. Francis também baixou o olhar e relaxou os ombros.

- No entanto, Francis... – emendou o espanhol com certo pesar imprimido em seu rosto. – Eu tenho um garotinho agora me esperando em casa. – ele ergueu o olhar para encarar o loiro. – Eu não posso mais ser tão irresponsável quanto era antes Francis. Não posso correr o risco de deixar o Romano sozinho. Eu não posso correr o risco de perdê-lo.

França olhou pra Espanha e fitou sua expressão por alguns instantes. É verdade que ele não era um guerreiro tão bom quanto o espanhol ou o prussiano, mas de sentimentos ele entendia. E ele podia ver que Antônio estava sendo sincero. Por mais que ele não quisesse que o trio se desfizesse, ele sabia o que era ter alguém para proteger... Sim... Isso ele entendia...

- Vai pra casa Antônio. – disse o francês contornando-o com o cavalo.

- O quê?

- Você me ouviu. Vá pra casa. Eu continuo procurando o Gilbert e te aviso sobre qualquer coisa. – Então ele olhou para o amigo por cima do ombro com um sorriso meio constrangido. – Eu sempre gostei muito dos gêmeos Itália. Sempre os quis pra mim. Eles são fofinhos não são? Não o culpo por estar preocupado.

-França... – mesmo que pensasse em dizer alguma coisa, as palavras não saíram. Queria encontrar Prússia, mas estava mesmo preocupado com Lovino. Ainda mais depois do ataque que ele sofrera do Turquia.

- Está tudo bem. Mesmo que não sejamos mais o trio... Ainda continuamos amigos. – E dito isso ele voltou o rosto pra frente e partiu a galope batendo com as redás no pescoço do cavalo – Cuide bem do Romano!

Espanha viu o amigo partir e desaparecer nas sombras depois de um flash de trovão. Ele cerrou os punhos ao redor das redás do cavalo, fez a volta e começou a correr de volta na direção da casa do Áustria.

"A taberna estava animada naquela noite. Mais animada do que de costume principalmente porque Espanha estava sentado em um dos sofás tocando seu violão e cantando uma música que soava por todo o bar junto com os barulhos de talheres, copos e os murmurinhos dos clientes. Ao seu lado estava o jovem Romano, sentado com um dos pés em cima do sofá, o rosto emburrado, fingindo ignorar seu tutor, mesmo que ele ruborizasse sempre que desse uma espiada de canto do olho no espanhol.

A porta da taberna rangeu com a entrada de outro cliente. As botas robustas e escuras e escuras batiam no assoalho de madeira imponentemente enquanto ele atravessava pela multidão se encaminhando para onde havia avistado o amigo.

França estava, como de costume, encostado na bancada do bar. Em uma de suas mãos havia uma taça de vinho cuja garrafa estava sobre a bancada, sob um de seus braços havia uma bela jovem loira que ria enquanto estava abraçada ao seu tórax e os dois pareciam conversar alegremente com uma morena tão bonita quanto, que estava sentada em um banco partilhando o vinho com os dois.

- Ora, vamos! O que é isso _chéri_? – ele ria alegremente. Então, sem largar a taça ele tocou a bochecha da morena com as costas do dedo acariciando-a. – Não seja má! Estamos todos sozinhos esta noite. E é uma noite linda demais para não ser aproveitada! Não é mesmo Justine?

- Vamos Heloise! – disse a loira, saindo debaixo do braço do francês e abraçando da amiga carinhosamente. – Estou te dizendo que já o conheço! Ele é de confiança! Vai ser bom!

- Hum... Eu não sei. – falou a morena mordendo sensualmente a ponta do dedo indicador com uma expressão de dúvida. – Mas, nós três?

- _Oui! _Três é meu número da sorte! – riu França erguendo a taça de vinho. –E para mim, melhor do que a companhia de uma bela moça, só se for a companhia de duas belas moças. Vamos nos divertir muito juntos, _chéri!_

- Impulsivo demais, como sempre Francis! – disse a voz grossa e prepotente ás suas costas.

França voltou-se para trás com uma expressão debochada de alguém que já estava preparado para dar um fora em quem quer que fosse que estivesse tentando atrapalhar seu flerte. Mas, surpreendeu-se quando viu o companheiro albino, ainda mais porque não o havia visto chegar.

- Ah! Prússia! Quer bom que você está aqui! Venha! Vamos beber – então ele voltou-se para a moça morena de novo. – E agora Heloise? Será que estando em quatro, você se sente mais confortável?

- Quatro é? – disse o prussiano se aproximando mais dos três. Ele se jogou contra as costas do francês enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Ele lançou um olhar provocativo com seus olhos vermelhos pra moça diante deles o que fez o francês sorrir salientemente erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Pensei que tinha dito que o seu número da sorte é três! Porque está chamando mais gente, hein? – e então aproximou-se da orelha do outro e sussurrou. – Francis?

As duas meninas diante deles coraram e soltaram suspiros apaixonados que fez com que França se deliciasse ainda mais com a situação. Ele riu e passou o braço pelas costas de Gilbert e fez um biquinho falando manhosamente:

- Mas é que... – então apontou pro Espanhol sentado no sofá não tão longe deles. – Antônio não quer brincar com agente! Desde que adotou o pequeno Itália ele totalmente nos largou Gil!

O prussiano olhou para Espanha por cima do ombro e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Então voltou-se de novo para França e as meninas.

- Oh! É mesmo! É mesmo! Nesse caso eu preferiria que hoje fosse só nós dois. – disse pegando o queixo do loiro e puxando-o na sua direção enquanto encarava as meninas pelo canto do olho. – Vou ter que roubá-lo de vocês. Não tem problema, não é?

- Não! – disseram as duas em uníssono enquanto enrubesciam e suspiravam ao ver eles dois.

Francis, no entanto, começou a estranhar a atitude do outro. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava o rosto de Prússia de perto e depois de assimilar rapidamente a situação ele envolveu-o pela cintura puxando-o mais pra perto e voltou-se para as meninas com um sorriso sedutor:

- Heloise, Justine... Será que vocês podem me dar licença? Prometo que vou compensá-las outro dia. – Então ele lhes lançou uma piscadinha saliente e deu uma rosa pras duas.

Logo depois que as duas moças se afastaram, Gilbert e Francis foram pra um lugar mais reservado, os dois se acomodaram em um sofá que tinha no canto do bar perto da janela.

Francis se jogou na poltrona macia casualmente cruzou as pernas suspirando:

- Ah! Você é mesmo um maldito Gilbert! Eu gosto de brincar com você, mas não entendi porque me fez perder duas garotas tão bonitas. – Então, ainda com a cabeça meio baixa ele ergueu o olhar para o outro de pé a sua frente. – Espero que você realmente pretenda me compensar.

- Qual é? – disse o prussiano jogando-se no outro sofá. A pesada capa vermelha de suas roupas se esparramando pelo acento. – Você pode conseguir outras á hora que quiser. Além do mais, passar a noite com esse excelentíssimo eu vale muito mais do que duas garotas que você achou num bar.

- Eh? – suspirou o francês sorrindo. – Então... Você quer conversar? Sinceramente, eu já até sei como isso vai acabar. Você vai beber muita cerveja, e vai acabar a noite se lamuriando sobre "como aqueles malditos do Áustria e da Hungria foram capazes de te largar" e sobre "como você foi perder as regiões vitais do Áustria praquela louca". Caramba... – ele riu dando de ombros com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Isso é deprimente, sabia?

- Você não tem nem um pingo de compaixão com uma pobre alma bêbada. – disse ele cruzando os braços e suspirando. – Mas, eu não imaginava que o Império Austro-Húngaro fosse mesmo dar certo por tanto tempo. Assim como não pensei que aqueles dois também iriam dar tão certo. – ele o disse apontando para Antônio e Lovino.

França deu uma olhada naquela direção de soslaio e ergueu uma sobrancelha sentindo uma pontadinha de desdém.

- Não tem jeito mesmo, não é? Antônio está entretido com o brinquedo novo. Assim que ele se cansar do Romano ele volta pra nós.

- Não acho que seja isso. – disse o prussiano apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá e deitando o rosto no punho. – Antônio não está apenas se divertindo com ele. E seria muito deselegante de nossa parte ficarmos com inveja disso só porque ele tem algo que nós não temos, não é? – então ele fitou o outro de soslaio, ainda com uma expressão desinteressada. – Francis?

- Não é inveja! –respondeu virando o rosto. – Se bem que é bem verdade que eu queria o Itália muito antes do Espanha, e na verdade teria sido muito mais justo eu ter ficado com ele, mas... Só estava pensando em como ele vai continuar andando com agente se tem que ficar tomando conta daquele garoto.

- Ele não vai.

- O que? Mas então...

- É isso mesmo França. Você já deve ter percebido... Espanha não vai ficar conosco por mais muito tempo. É claro que as coisas vão mudar entre nós. E não há nada que você possa fazer.

Francis franziu o cenho encarando o amigo diante dele e quase imperceptivelmente ele cerrou os punhos.

- Eu não entendo o que você está querendo dizer.

Prússia suspirou tediosamente fechando os olhos.

- Estou te dizendo que esse meu excelentíssimo eu está desistindo. – ele disse abrindo os olhos.

- Desistindo? – disse ele erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Oh! Gilbert... Você está terminando comigo?

- Não fale como se fossemos namorados, idiota!

-Tá ta. Mas, falando sério... – ele disse virando o rosto e fechando os olhos com o cenho franzido. – Desistir da aliança... Hunf! O que você está falando aí com essa cara tão séria? Francamente... Se é por causa de Antônio...

- Não é culpa de Antônio, Francis. E na verdade, isso pouco tem a ver com ele. Vamos encarar os fatos... – ele disse voltando-se para ele e apoiando-se sobre os joelhos. – Isso tem a ver comigo e com você. E com o fato de que nós dois não temos mais um propósito. – Aquilo pareceu acertar França como se fosse um tapa. – O que? Planejar separar o Império Austro-Húngaro? Ficar bêbados? Sair por aí e fazer besteira... Ficar procurando garotas pra ter prazer em bares? Sejamos francos, isso não só é inútil como também já perdeu a graça á muito tempo. E se tornou obsoleto. Assim como a nossa aliança. Espanha agora tem alguém para proteger. Esse sim é um objetivo que preste.

-ENTÃO IDAÍ? – Francis encarou o prussiano com raiva, sua voz já não tinha mais simpatia nenhuma e ele teve que controlar o tom para que não gritasse e chamasse atenção. – Você fala sobre proteger alguém como se isso fosse algo incrível! Não é como se eu e você tenhamos algo assim, e como você mesmo disse, não seria bom ficar invejando Antônio por causa disso! Então o que? Aonde você quer chegar? Porque você acha que acabar com o trio vai fazer alguma diferença?

- _Faz _diferença Francis! – respondeu o outro com a mesma impaciência e tom de voz elevado. – Não venha me dizer que você não sabe o que é ter alguém como o que Lovino é pro Antônio! Você sabe muito bem! É disso que você está fugindo! No final de tudo, tudo o que nossa aliança é, e sempre foi pra você, é uma porta de saída pra você fugir daquilo que você não quer encarar! Encarar que você falhou em proteger aquela pessoa! VOCÊ APENAS NÃO QUER TER QUE ENFRENTAR A MORTE DELA!

Um flash de luz explodiu por trás dos olhos de França, trazendo consigo a rápida lembrança de uma jovem loira, de cabelos curtos, de costas num campo de flores com um crucifixo no pescoço. Ele não conseguia ver seus olhos e nem seu rosto. Quando ela estava prestes a volta-se para ele com um sorriso, o vento deu uma lufada forte e ela se desfez como uma escultura de pétalas sendo levada de suas lembranças.

Quando o francês piscou de novo se viu de pé diante de Prússia erguendo-o em sua direção pelo colarim do sobretudo azul e vermelho que ele usava. O outro o encarava com seus olhos vermelhos, sem expressão nenhuma. Estava arfando mesmo que não se sentisse cansado e um colar com um crucifixo de madeira havia fugido de dentro de suas roupas e agora estava pendurado em seu pescoço.

- Hoje... Você está muito mais irritante que de costume... Gilbert.

Então o largou bruscamente e lhe deu as costas.

- Esse sentimento de traição, não é? Como se você não pudesse confiar em si mesmo. Como se você tivesse raiva de si mesmo. Raiva por não conseguir se vingar de alguém porque você não consegue odiá-lo. E por mais que o que ele tenha feito á você tenha te ferido... Você sente que doeria muito mais se você o ferisse, não é? Acredite em mim Francis... Eu sei exatamente como você se sente. Porque eu me sinto assim, quando penso naqueles dois.

- Você... – ele forjou um riso enquanto passava a mão na testa. – Você definitivamente enlouqueceu Gilbert. Se acha que eu hesitaria em arrebentar aquele cara assim que eu tivesse a chance. Alguém que eu não consigo odiar? Não me faça rir... – então ele lançou um olhar ameaçador de canto de olho pro prussiano. – Eu não preciso nem fazer esforço pra odiar aquele inglês maldito.

Gilbert sustentou o olhar ameaçador de frança por algum tempo com indiferença. Depois tossiu um riso e deu de ombros com uma expressão debochada.

- Não me faça rir você Francis... Esse tipo de atitude mimada só te torna mais patético. - Então ele levantou-se do sofá suspirando e passou pelo outro ajeitando o chapéu na cabeça, indo em direção a porta da taberna. – Bem, eu já disse o que vim aqui dizer. Se você não entendeu nada das palavras sábias do excelentíssimo eu é porque tem sexo e vinho demais nessa sua cabeça oca. – Então ele parou um instante e olhou pro francês por cima do ombro. – Você deveria tentar procurar por algo que valha mais a pena do que isso Francis... Eu sugeriria que você bebesse um pouco mais de cerveja, talvez isso te dê mais idéias. – então saiu acenando. – Cuide-se bem."

Francis foi acordado de suas lembras pelo golpe de um galho que batera contra seu rosto e ele desviara o cavalo um pouco tarde demais.

- Ai ai ai ai ai! – disse amparando a bochecha no lugar onde o galho havia causado um suave corte. – _Sacreblé_! Onde estou com a cabeça? – ele suspirou e baixou o olhar. – Eu não sei se ainda estou pronto pra deixar o trio pra trás...

Um trovão estourou ás suas costas e o clarão que explodiu o fez destingir uma forma familiar na lama. Ele pareceu se assustar quando reconheceu o objeto. Levou a mão ao pescoço por um instante e assim que teve certeza pulou do cavalo rapidamente.

Ele caminhou na lama, as roupas e o chapéu encharcado, a pluma branca preza nele era uma forma alongada desajeitada e caída, os fios dos cabelos loiros molhados se desprendiam do laço vermelho e caiam sobre seu rosto. Ele se ajoelhou e apanhou na lama o crucifixo de madeira limpando-o e manchando de marrom a luva branca que cobria seus dedos.

-Não sei se estou pronto pra deixar muita coisa pra trás... – seus olhos azuis fitavam o objeto com um misto de dor e afeição. – Se você entendia o que eu estava sentindo tão bem, Gilbert... Por que, ainda sim, quer me obrigara a ter que encarar isso?

Disse. E seus dedos se fecharam com força ao redor daquele crucifixo de madeira.

...


	3. A pessoa mais importante

Ele ouvia sua respiração fraca e ofegante. Sentia que cada subir e descer do peito ele morria um pouco mais. Não era ar o que saia por sua boca entreaberta, era a vida que o estava deixando.

Os ferimentos ardiam em contato com a chuva fria. Não estava nem se movendo mais, mas o simples fato de estar respirando já fazia com que os cortes de espada doessem. O sangue quente que escorria já havia deixado uma enorme mancha vermelha que se espalhava pela sua roupa branca.

Abriu os olhos mais uma vez esperando que já estivesse morto e que estivesse no lugar onde os mortos normalmente acordam. A chuva molhava seu rosto. Fechou os olhos novamente. E ouviu o grasno alto de um pássaro seguido pelo som do bater de suas asas próximo ao seu rosto. Quando abriu os olhos novamente buscou pela ave. E antes de encontrá-la seus olhos encontraram aquele objeto.

Mesmo com a visão trêmula o pingente ainda lhe era familiar. Pensara nele muitas vezes em suas batalhas. Aquela cruz preta com ornamentos brancos, as quatro pontas d e mesmo comprimento e alargando nas extremidades como se estivessem presas em um quadrado. A cruz de ferro. Estava no bico de um pássaro negro que usava uma pequena coroa na cabeça, antes que ele a largasse na mão de alguém.

- Yo! – disse aquele com um sorriso branco destacando-se na escuridão. Com surpresa, foi reconhecendo-o aos poucos. Aquele sorriso sarcástico, o chapéu, a capa vermelha, suas vezes azuis e vermelhas, o pássaro negro com coroa pousado em seu ombro, os dedos enluvados brincando com a cruz de ferro... Aqueles cabelos brancos. – É bom vê-lo de novo irmãozinho. Você cresceu bastante em muito pouco tempo.

- Irmãozão... Prússia... ?– falou com dificuldade em meio aos suspiros. Ele olhou pro céu um instante lembrando-se da voz meiga e doce daquela pessoa. Lembrou-se de seus olinhos brilhantes e chorosos enquanto dizia: "O vovô Roma sofreu porque ele cresceu demais...Você não tem que ser como ele. Eu gosto de você como você é." Então um sorriso fraco se formou em seu rosto. – É mesmo... Eu... Já havia sido avisado sobre isso. – ele virou o rosto fracamente na direção do mais velho. – Porque você está aqui? Irmão...

- "Por que"? – Prússia fechou os olhos e tossiu um risinho. – Você é idiota? E também... Eu disse que era pra me chamar se estivesse com problemas, não disse? Como foi que você foi acabar nesse estado? Isso é vergonhoso.

-Ugh! – gemeu o outro sentindo a dor dos ferimentos. – É... É mesmo. Sinto muito, irmão.

- E também... Que coisa curiosa é essa que você está segurando aí? – perguntou Gilbert erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Supostamente você não deveria ter um escudo nesse braço?

- Um escudo... – disse o mais novo apertando a mão ao redor do cabo de madeira que segurava tão firmemente. – Não seria capaz de me proteger, da mesma forma que isso.

- Oh! É mesmo? Porque pelo que me parece isso não foi capaz de te proteger nada. Esses ferimentos... Parecem bem graves, não é?

- Ah...

O soprriso desapareceu do rosto do prussiano. Ele voltou o rosto para o pássaro negro pousado em seu ombro e começou a acariciar suas penas com o dedo.

- Essa coisa que você está segurando. Foi alguém importante que te deu, não foi?

- Ah. Ela disse... Ugh! – ele fechou os olhos com força e tossiu algumas vezes, o sangue epirrou de sua boca junto com as golfadas de ar. – Ela disse que estaria me esperando... Disse que me esperaria com muitos doces.

- Ah! Então é uma garota! – riu o outro. – Hahaha! Era mesmo de se esperar do irmão mais novo de alguém tão incrível como eu! Você tinha mesmo que ser igual a mim e arrasar o coração de belas donzelas!

- Mas... Eu falhei com a minha promessa. – disse com um sorriso fraco no rosto. As gotas de chuva batiam contra sua pele e ele sentia as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos azuis.- Eu não vou conseguir voltar. E também... Eu sinto muito, mas... Eu não vou aguentar por mais muito tempo, irmãozão.

- O que? – disse o mais velho levantando da pedra de onde estava sentado e caminhando até o corpo caído e ensangüentado na lama. – O que você está dizendo agora com essa cara triste? Você não se envergonha dessa postura deplorável? Não brinca comigo! O que você acha que o velhote diria se o visse assim? Você quer manchar a honra de nós que herdamos a linhagem germânica? – Na mente do mais novo, aquelas palavras trouxeram a lembrança vaga de um homem com longos cabelos loiros e um olhar azul firme e severo. Ele levantou o olhar pra encarar aqueles olhos vermelhos do seu irmão albino que o encarava de cima. – Se você fez uma promessa pra essa garota. Então você vai cumpri-la! Porque ela é uma pessoa importante pra você, não é?

- Irmãozão... – por mais que se sentisse frustrado, o jovem não conseguia se quer se mover. Ele sentiu seus dedos se fecharem com força e o punho cerrado tremer. – Mas... Eu não...

- "Mas" nada! – então o mai velho agachou-se ao seu lado com um sorriso compreensivo e uma sobrancelha erguida. – Droga! E você achou mesmo que não haveria outro jeito? É claro que eu posso te salvar.

- Você? Mas, como?

O prussiano deu um sorriso travesso e convencido.

- Não subestime os poderes do sangue do velho Germânia! Além do mais, é do excelentíssimo eu que estamos falando! Alguém incrível é capaz de fazer coisas incríveis!

O loiro logo percebeu a verdade por trás daquele sorriso. Não era tão difícil assim de entender aquele cara, o Prússia. Afinal, ele era mesmo seu irmão mais velho. O pequeno sentiu uma pontada de amargura no fundo do seu coração.

- Mas, você também tem pessoas importantes pra você. Não tem, irmão? – perguntou com a tristeza imprimida em seu olhar. – E se você me salvar...

O menor deixou a frase no ar. E Prússia permitiu que um sorriso meio triste tomasse conta de seu rosto. Ele voltou o rosto para o fundo da floresta e por um momento, quase podia visualizar perfeitamente a húngara que cavalgava por aquelas árvores procurando por ele. O austríaco postado em frente a janela com seu olhar penetrante e sua postura tensa esperando que ele voltasse. O francês gritando por seu nome no meio do bosque escuro. O espanhol que voltava pra casa com o coração apertado. Então ele deixou um riso fraco escapar e disse:

- Como se o excelentíssimo eu precisasse de algo assim. – disse voltando-se para seu irmão ferido no chão. – Afinal, mais do que isso... Eu já sou uma pessoa importante pra muita gente. Porém... – ele disse se levantando. – Na verdade, eu tenho sim alguém que é muito importante pra mim. Alguém que eu quero proteger.

O menor viu seu irmão de pé diante dele e percebeu que ele estava apertando com força a cruz de ferro que tinha em mãos.

- Então... Quem é?

- Isso não é óbvio? – sorriu o outro. – É você, West. – Aquelas palavras fizeram o coração do menino ferido falhar um palpitar. E com a dor de seus ferimentos ele também sentiu seu peito doer e seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Ele levou a mão junto ao peito e apertou naquele lugar tentando suprimir aquele sentimento forte e doloroso. "Irmãozão" suspirou várias vezes. Prússia esboçou um sorriso de meio rosto enquanto via as lágrimas que fugiam do rosto de seu irmão caçula. – Não faça essa cara boba, West! Eu não estava lá quando o velhote morreu. Eu não fui capaz de ajudá-lo. Então, pelo menos... Eu não quero que meu irmãozinho também morra na minha frente. – Então ele pegou a cruz de ferro e a ofereceu ao pássaro negro pousado em seu ombro. – Gilbird...

O pássaro bicou a cruz, apanhando-a rapidamente e então saltou do ombro de seu dono para cima do peito do menino caído no chão. Ele colocou a cruz sobre o peito do garoto, que a segurou e a apertou contra o peito. Quando levantou o olhar percebeu que seu irmão tinha um pingente idêntico pendurado no pescoço.

- Quando isso acabar, provavelmente você não será capaz de ser a mesma pessoa que é agora, West. Mas faça algo por mim e pelo velhote: Nunca se esqueça do seu orgulho por ser um germânico.

O pássaro negro abriu suas asas repentinamente, encarando o jovem loiro com seus olhos de rapina. Aqueles olhos escuros começaram a brilhar numa cor azul forte e viva como o céu do verão e todas as penas do pássaro começaram a emitir um forte brilho branco. O jovem simplesmente não conseguia parar do olhar para aquilo que estava acontecendo seus olhos estavam presos nos olhos do pássaro e ele sentia que estava sendo tragado. Aquela mesma luz branca reluziu no pingente que estava no pescoço de seu irmão mais velho, que ajoelhou-se no chão olhando pra ele com um sorriso e dizendo

- Ah, e... West, quando você acordar precisará de um novo nome. Eu já escolhi um pra você.

De repente o desespero da despedida o acometeu. Ele se debatia tentando desgrudar os olhos da ave, mas não conseguia.

- Espera! Espera um pouco! Irmãozão!

- Cuide-se bem, ...

Um trovão explodiu no céu, sufocando com seu barulho a última palavra do prussiano. E o clarão que se formou atrás do pássaro negro se intensificou com a luz que brilhava ao redor de suas penas.

E aquela última e bela visão. Que era apenas um pássaro negro com suas asas abertas e uma coroa dourada em sua cabeça. Contrastando em um fundo totalmente branco e puro.

...

Um clarão que explodiu no fundo do bosque chamou a atenção de Elizaveta. A princípio sua mente tentara enganá-la, tentando convencê-la de que havia sido apenas outro relâmpago. Mas, o sentimento em seu coração era certo. Ela olhou pro fundo do vale vendo aquela luz branca que irradiava cada vez mais como se uma estrela tivesse caído naquele lugar. Aquela luz alva o fez lembrar de apenas uma pessoa: Aquele garoto albino com olhos vermelhos.

- Prússia! – exclamou e então fez a volta com o cavalo e começou a galopar naquela direção com mais velocidade do que nunca.

França sentiu o coração disparar com um misto de medo e curiosidade quando á poucos metros de onde ele estava, ele viu um clarão branco se ascender no meio das árvores jogando as sombras do bosque contra ele. Parecia algo alienígena, algo vindo do céu. Por um momento, todo o cenário ao seu redor se resumia naquela luz branca e na sombra dos troncos de árvores que o rodeavam. Ele rapidamente prendeu as rédeas de seu cavalo em um tronco baixo e correu naquela direção. Superando o medo e o receio do que aquilo poderia ser.

A medida que os dois se aproximavam daquele ponto, a luz foi perdendo sua força, esvanecendo e morrendo aos chegaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo e se surpreenderam com a presença um do outro naquele local por um instante.

Enquanto se encaravam, ambos sujos, molhados e cansados. Um gemido de dor vindo do fundo da clareira chamou-lhes a atenção e eles correram praquele lugar.

Encontraram o corpo de um rapaz deitado no chão, no meio da clareira. Ele tinha cabelos loiros curtos e pele clara. Usava uma armadura prateada e uma roupa branca que estava quase que completamente manchada de vermelho. Ambos constataram com surpresa que o menino estava deitado em uma poça extensa de sangue.

Hungria atirou-se contra o menino tentando levantá-lo pelos ombros e França correu os olhos ao redor daquela clareira procurando algum vestígio ou sinal de qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse ter estado ali. Não havia mais nada e nem ninguém naquele lugar. E a única pista que ele encontrou, era um grupo de pegadas de botas impressas na lama que vinha do bosque e desaparecia ao lado do garoto caído no chão.

...

Áustria esqueceu-se completamente de sua compostura e saiu correndo pelos corredores, sendo seguido pelo jovem Itália, assim que viu Hungria e França retornarem junto com Espanha que os havia encontrado pouco antes de chegarem aos portões.

Quando Áustria chegou ao salão principal todos já haviam corrido para a sala de estar onde colocaram um rapaz loiro, pouco mais velho que Veneziano deitado no sofá. O menino parecia estar ensopado de sangue.

Espanha e Hungria arrastaram o rapaz ferido carregando cada um com um dos braços do garoto apoiado em seus ombros. França e Hungria estavam discutindo desde antes de entrarem na casa e ainda pareciam não ter se resolvido.

- Estou te dizendo que eu o conheço! – reclamava o francês com a moça. – Esse rapaz já me causou alguns problemas antes! Além disso, não deveríamos estar procurando o Prússia?

- E como eu disse eu também o conheço! – disse a Húngara tirando a frigideira da cintura e apontando-a na direção do francês, fazendo-o recuar. – Esse garoto é muito importante pra nós. E mesmo que eu esteja preocupada com o Prússia, não tem como eu...

- Como eu disse antes. – disse o francês interrompendo-a e apontado para o garoto deitado no sofá. – Não tem como esse garoto ser a mesma pessoa que você conhecia. Porque eu soube que aquele rapaz estava morto!

- Com a quantidade de sangue que havia lá ele bem que poderia estar morto mesmo!

- É justamente isso que eu estou tentando dizer! – Francis gritou deixando a fúria dominá-lo novamente. – Será que você não percebe que isso é no mínimo suspeito? O menino está ensopado de sangue, mas não há ferimento nenhum! E além do mais ele está com o pingente do Prússia na mão! Você acha que eu não vi? – Então ele lançou um olhar furioso para o garoto deitado no sofá. – E se esse garoto não disser onde o Prússia está eu acho que a resposta pra isso é bem óbvia... – então o francês começou a caminhar na direção do rapaz ferido com intenções assassinas bem claras estampadas em seu rosto. – Se esse garoto tiver ferido o Prússia eu...

PANG!

Elizabeth acertou a cabeça do francês com a frigideira com força o suficiente pra fazer com que esse caísse inconsciente no chão com um galo enorme nascendo em meio aos seus cabelos loiros.

- Eu já disse que você não vai tocar no garoto enquanto eu estiver aqui! – gritava a moça apontando pro francês caído no chão, sem nem mesmo ter certeza se ele a estava ouvindo. – Eu disse que ele era alguém importante pra nós, não disse? Fomos bons o bastante de deixar vocês vasculharem as nossas terras! Encontramos o garoto nas nossas fronteiras e ele está sob nossa proteção! Não se atreva a atacá-lo seu idiota pervertido!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse Roderich, olhando a cena toda da porta da sala com um misto de confusão e surpresa.

- Querido! – a postura da moça mudou totalmente assim que seus olhos encontraram o marido. Ela correu em sua direção e abraçou-o – Roderich!

- Elize. O que aconteceu? Onde está Gilbert? – perguntou o moreno ansiosamente enquanto abraçava-a

A moça mordeu os lábios e baixou o olhar.

- Eu... Por favor, perdoe-me. Eu não o encontrei, mas... Nós tivemos que voltar porque . – ela voltou o rosto pra cima encarando-o. – Nós encontramos alguém e...

Hungria se interrompeu no momento em que ela, por qualquer razão, desviou seu olhar do rosto de Áustria por um momento e viu a suas costas o jovem rapaz italiano aproximando-se timidamente do lugar. Ela se calou e sua expressão se transformou num misto de incredulidade e temor.

Na verdade, todos os sons pareceram desaparecer da sala quando o jovem Itália entrou lá. França começava a levantar-se do chão, massageando o lugar onde havia sido golpeado e o próprio Espanha pareceu surpreso em ver aquele garoto ali também.

Só se ouvia o som das solas dos sapatos do garoto batendo contra o assoalho em passos relutantes e temerosos. Ele mesmo parecia assustado e surpreso. Ele mesmo não parecia saber o que estava fazendo direito. Ele apenas seguia os seus pés que o levaram até aquele sofá onde ele encontrou aquele rosto tão familiar.

O coração de Feliciano disparou e um suspiro ficou preso em sua garganta. Não importava o quanto os anos tivessem passado. Ele sonhava com aquele rosto todas as noites. Então seus olhos seguiram aquele corpo até seu braço e encontraram aquele objeto preso em sua mão.

O rapaz loiro deitado no sofá arfava e tremia, segurando aquilo com firmeza e desespero, como se somente aquele estivesse mantendo-o vivo. E no entanto, quando o italiano se ajoelhou ao seu lado e tocou sua mão, mesmo inconscientemente, seus dedos afrouxaram ao redor ao cabo de madeira e ele o soltou.

- Ve... neziano? – suspirou Espanha vendo aquela cena.

O jovem Itália segurou o objeto familiar e o abraçou. Lembrando-se daquele dia em que se desfizera dele. Em que o entregara pra pessoa que amava.

- Ita-chan... – quando Itália voltou seu rosto para trás, sentindo o toque daquela mão delicada em seu ombro, ele encontrou o sorriso doce daquela mulher, que em seus íntimo ele atrevia-se a chamá-la de mãe. Hungria sorria pra ele meigamente com sua voz doce e carinhosa. – Esse é o esfregão que você deu de presente... Pro Sacro Império Romano, não é?

O nome, que há muito tempo ele havia parado de falar em voz alta, devido á saudade e a dor que o fazia sentir... Aquele nome fez seu coração falhar um palpitar.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele sorriu.

- É. – disse fazendo um suave, mas determinado aceno com a cabeça, enquanto ao mesmo tempo que sorria as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Áustria também pareceu incrédulo quando ouviu o jovem italiano dizer aquilo. Ele próprio podia ouvir as batidas fortes e aceleradas de seu coração. Então, a princípio com passos relutantes, e logo depois, ansiosos ele foi pra perto do corpo deitado no sofá e observou-o com atenção.

Roderich soltou um suspiro que era um reflexo de sua emoção, ou de várias delas misturando-se.

- Não resta dúvida... – disse tentando manter a postura mesmo com a voz fraca e hesitante. – É ele sem dúvida nenhuma... Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. – O rapaz tremeu uma vez e tossiu. Fazendo com que Áustria se alertasse. – Cuidado! Ele está acordando!

Hungria sentou-se ao lado do menino e amparou seus ombros ajudando-o a levantar. Ele fez uma expressão dolorida quando se moveu, mas conseguiu sentar-se. Abriu os olhos azuis claros relutantemente demorando um pouco pra identificar as cores e formas que se formavam diante dele. Quando sua visão tornou-se mais nítida, ele correu os olhos pelos rostos curiosos que o observavam e pousou-os no rosto de um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Algo naquele menino o estava intrigando. Aqueles cabelos sedosos, aquele cachinho enrolado, e aqueles olhos castanhos, brilhantes e meigos...

Ele sentiu um aperto no peito e uma pontada em sua cabeça. O coração disparou e um misto de sentimentos começou a borbulhar dentro dele

- Você... – suspirou com a voz fraca, mas firme. Quando deu por si... Percebeu que estava se sentindo levemente irritado com aquele rosto. – Quem é você?

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam um pouco a todos. Hungria cobriu a boca suprimindo o próprio choro. Ela, talvez mais do que qualquer um ali, sabia o quanto Itália amava Sacro Império. E antes dele partir, ela sabia o que Sacro Império sentia por Itália.

O jovem italiano pareceu surpreso a princípio com a pergunta. Sentiu-se congelar diante do rapaz loiro que o encarava furiosamente. Então baixou a cabeça e deixou seu olhar cair pra o chão, a franja de cabelos castanhos formando uma sombra sobre seu rosto.

"Eu sempre te amei Itália... Desde os anos 900"

"Até mais Itália... Quando a guerra acabar, eu venho te ver com certeza!"

"Não importa quanto os anos passem, eu vou te amar mais do que qualquer um no mundo!"

As lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto e pingavam do seu queixo, deixavam pequenas manchinhas escuras no carpete.

- Eu vou esperar... – sussurrou o italiano. – Eu vou estar esperando... – Então ele levou uma mão aos olhos e cobriu o rosto. – Eu estive esperando... Todos esses anos...

- Ita-chan! – murmurou Hungria com o coração apertado sem saber o que deveria fazer pra amparar o mais novo.

- Es... Espera! Isso não é possível! – disse Roderich se aproximando do garoto loiro. Ele o segurou pelos ombros e o encarou bem de frente. – Ei! Você é o Sacro Império, não é? Não teria como você ter aquele esfregão se não fosse o Sacro Império! Você me reconhece. Você tem que nos reconhecer! Sou eu, o Áustria! Você não se lembra de mim? Moramos juntos por muito tempo. E você tem que se lembrar da Hungria... E Itália! Ele pode estar com roupas diferentes agora, mas...

- Me solta! – disse o loiro empurrando o austríaco e correndo os olhos pelo lugar assustado. – Eu não sei do que você está falando! Quem é Sacro Império? Onde estamos? E quem são vocês? O que vocês fizeram comigo? E mais importante: Quem é essa pessoa e porque diabos ela começou a chorar quando me viu? – disse apontando pra Itália. – Eu não sei qual é o problema dele! Mas, quando eu o vejo... Toda vez que eu olho pra você...

Então Itália ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Ele franziu o cenho e encarou os olhos do italiano com firmeza.

- Você me deixa muito irritado. – disse o loiro. – Mais ainda... Quando está chorando...

Feliciando sentiu o coração se apertar e aliviar sozinho. De repente, uma sensação de alivio começou a inundá-lo enquanto ele fitava aqueles olhos. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente dos olhos de Sacro Império Romano Gêrmanico... Aqueles olhos azuis firmes e severos, quase assustadores, mas tão claros e cheios de sentimentos... O cabelo loiro caindo sobre as sobrancelhas em mechas repicadas. Eram aqueles olhos. Estavam mais maduros, mas eram os mesmos olhos... E olhavam pra ele exatamente da mesma forma que Sacro Império olhava.

- Espera um pouco! O que você está dizendo, Sacro...

- Não. – interrompeu o italiano enxugando as lágrimas e segurando na barra do sobretudo branco de Áustria. Então ele esboçou aquele sorriso bobo e ingênuo que esboçava normalmente. Só que depois de muitos anos, Áustria percebeu a diferença: aquele sorriso era totalmente diferente dos sorrisos que Itália lhe mostrara nos últimos anos. Aquele era muito mais sincero. – Senhor Áustria... Esse não é o Sacro Império. Não é ele.

- Ve... Veneziano...!- suspirou o austríaco surpreso.

- Ita-chan... – disse Hungria.

O garoto que Hungria estava amparando livrou-se dela e começou a levantar sozinho. Ele passou a mão na cabeça e apoiou-se em seus joelhos. Áustria e Hungria se afastaram dele dando-o espaço. Itália continuava ajoelhado diante dele. O mestre austríaco pigarreou e acertou os óculos sobre o nariz recuperando a compostura.

- Então... O que você estava fazendo no meio da floresta? E porque há tanto sangue nas suas roupas?

Vários flashes de imagens desconexas explodiram na sua mente. Nenhuma delas parecia fazer sentido e sua cabeça doía.

- Eu não sei... Me lembro de muitas lutas. E espadas e... Ugh! –então levou a mão á testa e apertou os olhos. Quando encostou a mão na cabeça percebeu que estava segurando alguma coisa. Quando abriu a mão encontrou um pingente de uma cruz de ferro negra, com ornamentos brancos. – Eu... Eu não me lembro...

- Esse pingente! – disse o França levantando e olhando para o loiro com ressentimento. – Esse pingente é o pingente do Prússia!

- França! – repreendeu Espanha.

- Será que vocês não entendem? Essa pessoa pode ter matado o Prússia!

- Prússia... – murmurou o jovem loiro. A lembrança vaga de um sorriso torto gentil veio á sua mente num clarão. De repente ele começou a sentir uma sensação apertada no peito e levou a mão lá. A tristeza se tornando um gosto amargo em sua língua. – Esse nome... Irmãozão Prússia...

Aquelas palavras pareceram causar uma descarga elétrica em França que deixou seus joelhos fracos. Ele sentiu o corpo pesado demais e se deixou cair de joelhos no carpete. Espanha imediatamente agachou-se ao seu lado segurando-o pelos ombros.

- O... que? O que ele disse? – Francis tinha a incredulidade estampada em seus olhos azuis de lápis-lazuli.

Áustria suspirou e passou a mão no rosto tirando seus próprios óculos. Ele apertou as próprias têmporas com os olhos fechados tentando recuperar a calma.

- Você entende agora, não é? Essa pessoa era o irmão mais novo do Prússia. Ele partiu em uma batalha a muito tempo. Considerando o lugar das manchas de sangue e o corte em suas roupas não tem como esse sangue não ser dele, não é? Mesmo que não haja nenhum ferimento. – ele suspirou cansativamente mais uma vez e recolocou os óculos. – Acho que todos nós estamos cansados demais pra ficar discutindo sobre isso. Vocês dois, eu sugiro que voltem pra casa. Não há nada que vocês possam fazer aqui.

- Mas... – começou Espanha. – E quanto ao...

- Vamos... Antônio. – disse o francês apoiando-se no ombro do amigo para se levantar. – As coisas fazem um pouco mais de sentido agora. – ele o disse endireitando suas roupas sobre o corpo, passando as mãos nos cabelos e endireitando sua postura. – Áustria tem razão. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui.

- Mas, França! E o...

O Francês repentinamente passou o braço ao redor do pescoço do companheiro e o puxou para junto de si com um sorriso que era muito mais normal de sua personalidade do que a expressão preocupada e nervosa que tinha mostrado nas últimas horas. Aquela expressão tranqüila e traquineira acalmou um pouco o coração do espanhol.

- Vamos Antônio. Você tem uma pessoa importante pra você te esperando em casa, não é? Você ainda não abriu aquela garrafa de vinho q eu te dei de presente abriu? – disse o francês lançando-lhe uma piscadinha saliente e cutucando sua bochecha. – Você me deve isso. Vamos pra sua casa e vamos beber aquele vinho. Eu sempre gostei dos gêmeos Itália mesmo, e além do mais... Três é o meu número da sorte.

Espanha pareceu temeroso com a idéia a principio. Mas deixou um riso lhe escapar ao ver que o bom humor havia retornado ao velho amigo.

- Você é sempre tão impulsivo Francis!

Áustria também não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso fraco se formasse em seu rosto ao ver que aqueles dois estavam bem de novo. Ele colocou uma mão na cintura e voltou-se para sua esposa, ao seu lado.

- Você também parece cansada Elisabeth.

Ela olhou para ele surpresa por um momento e depois baixou o olhar. Áustria podia ver que ela ainda estava arrependida por ter abandonado a busca pelo companheiro albino. Ele suspirou com um sorriso e colocou a mão em sua cabeça acariciando-a.

- Você fez um bom trabalho. – ele disse sorrindo. – Não fique assim. Seja lá o que quer que tenha acontecido... Aquela pessoa fez o que queria fazer. Essa é a vontade dele.

- Eu só... – ela disse encolhendo os ombros. – Eu só queria ter tido a chance... De trazê-lo de volta e tentar convencê-lo a ficar com agente. Roderich... Eu não queria que ele tivesse terminado assim. Sozinho...

Áustria puxou sua esposa para junto dele e a abraçou encostando o rosto em sua testa. Então voltou-se para o jovem loiro sentado em seu sofá, e para França e Espanha rindo juntos no outro canto da sala. Então ele sorriu e disse, enquanto deslizava os dedos nos cabelos castanhos ondulados da jovem moça:

- Ele não estava sozinho. Nunca esteve. De jeito nenhum. – a húngara encolheu-se em seu peito e o abraçou forte. Escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço e deixando as lágrimas caírem. Ele mesmo parecia estar tentando conter as suas próprias lágrimas. Sabia que tinha que ser forte por ela. Então ele a afastou dela e sorriu gentilmente. – Vamos. Você precisa tomar um banho se não vai se resfriar. E também... – ele fitou o jovem italiano ajoelhado em frete ao sofá encarando o rapaz loiro sentado diante dele. – Acho que deveríamos dar um tempo pra esses dois conversarem.

...

A tempestade havia passado e França e Espanha estavam do lado de fora da casa do Áustria selando os cavalos. E se preparando para voltar para suas casas. O vento forte arrastava as nuvens escuras pelo céu mostrando de tempos em tempos pedaços azuis escuro salpicados de estrelas.

- Está mesmo tudo bem assim? Francis? – perguntou o espanhol olhando para o amigo loiro iluminado pelas luzes fracas que jorravam das janelas da mansão.

- Hum? – o francês o encarou piscando inocentemente. – O que você está dizendo Antônio?

- Sobre Prússia eu quero dizer. E aquele menino. Eu não consigo mesmo acreditar que o Prússia se sacrificou por ele.

- Ah. – Francis desviou o olhar do amigo com uma expressão serena e pensativa enquanto apertava a correia da cela. – Eu tinha minhas dúvidas no começo, mas... Você viu os olhos daquele menino? E o cabelo dele... A voz. Eles podem ser um pouco diferentes, mas... Ele definitivamente é mesmo irmão do Prússia. E se o Gilbert deu aquele pingente pra ele, só pode significar uma coisa: Aquele garoto é muito importante pra ele. – ele fez uma breve pausa, suspirou, então tomou impulso e subiu no cavalo. Então ele riu. – É claro que definitivamente isso não me faz gastar daquele garoto. Na verdade, olhar pra ele me irrita bastante.

- Então o que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou o espanhol enquanto montava em seu cavalo.

- O que eu vou fazer? – então o francês fez um biquinho e começou a falar com voz manhosa. – O que está dizendo? Já está me dispensando mesmo antes de chegarmos em casa Antônio? Eu estava planejando fazer uma festinha picante entre mim, você e o pequeno Romano.

- Você é maluco? Como se eu fosse deixar você contaminar a mente do meu lindo Romano com suas indecências!

- Eh? – França virou o rosto e encostou a mãoespalmada na bochecha como se estivesse contando um segredo pra alguém. – Quem você pensa que engana com esse ar todo inocente, hein? Espanha? A verdade é que você é quem quer fazer uma porção de indecências com o Romano, não é?

O espanhol imediatamente se retraiu com o rosto vermelho.

- O que? O que é isso que você está dizendo?

- ~Espanha seu pervertido! ~ - cantarolou o outro debochadamente. – Pobre Romano! Mesmo sendo tão pequeno!

- Poxa! Para de dizer essas coisas França! – retorquiu o espanhol virando o rosto vermelho pro outro lado.

- Hahahahaha! Não tem jeito, não é? – disse o francês dando de ombros. – Já que você e Prússia me abandonaram, eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser chamar aquele inglês maldito pra beber comigo. – ele suspirou. – Ah! Eu preferia que fosse qualquer outra pessoa menos ele.

O espanhol fitou-o surpreso.

- Hã? Mas, eu pensei que você odiasse o Inglaterra!

França olhou de soslaio e sorriu.

- Não seja estúpido Espanha. – Então ele tocou o peito, sentindo o colar com o crucifixo de madeira tocar sua pele por debaixo da roupa. Ele deu um sorriso que parecia meio reflexivo e meio sarcástico. – É claro que eu odeio o Inglaterra. – Então ele voltou-se sorrindo para o outro e avançou batendo as redás no pescoço do cavalo. – Vamos!

Espanha deu de ombros sorrindo e seguiu o amigo no caminho de volta pra casa.

...

- Aqui. Coma isso. Vai se sentir melhor. – disse Itália entregando uma bolinha amarela embrulhada num plástico pro rapaz loiro sentado no sofá.

O garoto enrubesceu levemente, surpreendendo-se com a atitude do outro. E logo relaxou os ombros, suspirando.

- Não me ofereça algo assim com esse sorriso bobo depois de eu ter sido mal com você. Caramba! Que tipo de pessoa você é? – ele disse e logo depois pegou a bala e desembrulhou-a. – Obrigado.

O italiano riu e deu de ombros enquanto o outro desembrulhava a bala e colocava na boca.

- Eu... Não gosto muito de coisas doces, mas... Isso está mesmo me fazendo sentir melhor.

- É mesmo, não é? – Feliciano postou-se do lado do loiro e se sentou no chão, recostando-se no sofá onde o outro estava sentado. Então abraçou os joelhos. – Eu também não gosto tanto de doces. Na verdade, eu prefiro pasta.

- Hum... – ele murmurou enquanto olhava pro pingente em sua mão. – Irmãozão... Prússia.

- Foi ele que te deu isso não é?

O germânico levou a mão á testa e fechou os olhos com força.

- Eu não me lembro direito, mas...

"Mas faça algo por mim e pelo velhote: Nunca se esqueça do seu orgulho por ser um germânico." Dizia aquela pessoa de cabelos brancos com um sorriso troto gentil.

Itália olhou pro teto com uma expressão vaga.

- Veh! Ele devia ser um irmão bem legal, né? Ah! É mesmo! O senhor Áustria me disse que com esse pingente você pode entrar na casa do Prússia. Ele também disse que você pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser, mas... Se me lembro bem ele falou assim: - disse o Italiano tentando de alguma forma falar igual ao mestre austríaco. – "Se Prússia deu algo assim pra ele antes de... Bem... Desaparecer. Significa que ele quer que esse menino fique em seu lugar."

- É mesmo... Eu ainda não entendo direito, mas... – Ele fechou as mãos sobre o pingente. – Eu sei que devo proteger isso. E proteger a casa daquela pessoa e o orgulho germânico. Custe o que custar.

- É mesmo! Bem, eu posso sempre te ajudar quando você precisar, tá bem? – disse o jovem italiano alegremente.

Ele olhou-o de soslaio com os olhos azuis claros. Por mais que aquele garoto parecesse irritante, havia algo nele. Algo que parecia confortável e engraçado. Algo que trazia um sentimento quente no seu peito e fazia ele sentir as bochechas enrubescerem.

- E quem é você afinal de contas?

- Hã? Quem? Eu? – perguntou o italiano apontando pra si mesmo. Depois de algum tempo processando a pergunta ele sorriu bobamente e disse: - Eu sou o Itália. Muito prazer! Vamos nos dar bem, né?

- Hum... Itália.

- E o seu nome? Qual é?

O rapaz abriu a mão novamente e seus olhos encontraram o pingente da luz de ferro. As imagens que apareciam na sua mente ainda eram desconexas. Mas ele viu aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos vermelhos afetuosos, aqueles fios de cabelo branco. Então lembrou-se do fundo branco e de uma ave negra com uma coroa vermelha, estendendo suas asas.

Aquela voz ressoava em sua mente como uma lembrança distante:

"-Cuide-se bem, ... "

- Alemanha. – disse ele. Em seu rosto surgiu um sorriso meio triste que ele mesmo não percebera que estava esboçando. – Meu nome é Alemanha.

Feliciano abriu seus olhos castanhos olhando para aquele garoto de canto. Então ele sorriu baixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

- É muito bom te conhecer... Alemanha.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys o**

**Espero que tenham gostado da história. Eu postei os três caps de uma vez porque eu acho que tem uma fluência melhor se ler tudo de uma vez, mas... Ao mesmo tempo eu não tive coragem de postar algo tão grande tudo de uma vez =.='**

**Modéstia a parte. Essa história foi uma das melhores que eu escrevi. (Bem, pelo menos eu achei). Sei que o Prússia e o França não ficaram tão cômicos quanto eles são normalmente. Tentei até colocar um pouco de comédia por parte deles, mas não sei se deu certo. Bem, de qualquer forma, acho que o gênero da história não me deu muito espaço pra fazer graça mesmo.**

**Por favor, não esqueçam de me mandar reviews! Eles são importantes pra mim porque me incentivam a escrever e a crescer como escritora também. (É sempre bom saber o que o leitor gosta e o que não gosta né? ^^')**

**Então, um beijo pra vocês o/ E obrigada por terem lido! **

**Ah, e... só uma sugestão: Eu não fecharia a janela antes de ler esse trechinho aqui embaixo...**

* * *

><p>Quase não havia vestígios da tempestade da noite anterior. Exceto pelas gotas que escorriam levemente das folhas verdes das árvores, brilhando ao toque da luz do sol.<p>

Aquele passarinho amarelo realmente parecia estar se esforçando muito para voar. Como se seu próprio peso fosse demais pra ele aguentar. Ou talvez fosse o peso da pequena coroa que ele carregava na cabeça. Aquela coroa que agora estava grande demais para ele e que ficava teimando em cair.

Sentiu-se realmente aliviando quando encontrou o dedo estendido do seu dono esperando para que ele pousasse.

-Opa! Gilbird! Foi uma viagem e tanto hein! – disse aquela voz prepotente e arrastada enquanto tirava a pequena coroa de sua cabeça. – Acho que você terá que esperar por muito tempo até que seja capaz de usar isso de novo.

- O que você fez por aquele menino... Foi bem imprudente, não é? Você poderia mesmo ter morrido. Aquela é uma magia complicada.

- "Complicada" você diz? Há! Você está mesmo me subestimando. – respondeu enquanto acariciava o pescoço do passarinho que agradeceu com o assovio alto. – Pois deixa eu te dizer! Eu consegui fazê-la perfeitamente e com muita facilidade! Como era de se esperar de mim!

- E está mesmo tudo bem pra você? Deixar que eles continuem pensando que você está morto.

Ele riu.

- Eles seriam mesmo muito idiotas se realmente acreditassem , que este excelentíssimo eu morreria tão facilmente. – ele apoiou o rosto na mão e cruzou as pernas. – De qualquer forma, é só por um tempo. As coisas estavam muito chatas do jeito que estavam e seria complicado se eu continuasse lá. Tenho certeza que a minha morte vai acabar abalando a confiança daquele casal. Duvido que eles durem por muito mais tempo, né? E também, vai ser bom pro França e pro Antônio. Agora os dois estão livres pra seguir novos caminhos. E quanto aquele garoto... Ele precisava disso pra finalmente crescer o tanto que ele é capaz de crescer. Sendo o irmão de alguém tão magnífico quanto eu, eu não espero pouco dele. E também, eu vou adorar ver a cara de bobocas deles, quando eu voltar e todos ficarem surpresos.

- Rum... Você não é nada do que aparenta, não é?

- Ora? – ele disse olhando para o outro de soslaio. – Você não é ninguém pra me dar sermão sobre fingir esse tipo de coisa, não é...?

"...Vovô."


End file.
